1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for a hybrid vehicle in which a motor and an engine are directly connected.
2. Related Art
Idling stop control can be installed on hybrid vehicles of the kind in which when the brake is depressed while the vehicle is running, the brake sensor is turned ON and the engine stops.
In this case, when the brake is released and the brake sensor is turned OFF, and the throttle is depressed, a motor (Here xe2x80x9cmotorxe2x80x9d includes devices with a generator function, producing electricity when rotated) is run so that the vehicle starts to run powered by the motor.
In order to give no feeling of unnaturalness to the driver, it is desirable that the motion of the car starting its motion as propelled by the motor is made as similar as possible to that of the engine in prior arts.
In view of the background thus far described, the present invention has an object to provide a control system for a hybrid vehicle, which can make the starting motion caused by the motor similar to that of engine in the prior art.